Blessed: The ABCD Series
by Korzy potterwell
Summary: What if Billie didn't kill Christy in Forever charmed? Why not read on to find out.
1. The prologue part 1

Blessed: The A.B.C.D series:

AN: So I'm trying my hand out at A Billie and Christy story. They're definitely not my favourite characters but I want to write all types of charmed stories and this idea came to me. There's no guarantee this will get finished and forgive me if I make mistakes. I'll try to lessen them. I hope you guys enjoy the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **THE PROLOGUE:**

In the black room of magic school, past Dumain was stood before his masters. The triad. He was about to attempt to warn them of the dangers of using the hollow. Before he could continue Dumain and Christy appeared behind him.

"What?" said Asmodeus shocked.

"My lords. We come from the future to warn you about it. The Charmed Ones are going to get the Hollow at the same time Billie and Christy will." Dumain said urgently.

"Which means we've gotta get to it before they do this time." Christy added in.

As she finished the sentence, The Charmed Ones and Billie appeared.

"Get out of here!" Dumain shouted at his masters.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige threw three potions at the triad vanquishing their spirit forms once and for all.

"Noooooo!" Dumain screamed.

"Oh, yes." Piper said. She then blew up Dumain. Christy gasped and looked shocked. Past Dumain tried to escape by shimmering out however Piper was quick to blow him up as well.

Christy looked shocked. She looked at towards the sisters and Billie. " I don't understand! How could this happen?" She said with a mix or rage and shock.

"Billie projected us here." Phoebe said looking at the girl with sympathy.

"By focusing on you." Paige added.

"Paige." Piper said

"Ring!" Paige said Coop's ring then orbed to her palm.

"How could you?" Christy asked Angry and hurt.

"Christy, please. It's over. Just come home." Billie said close to tears.

Christy in pure rage created a small fire ball in the air. Billie's eyes widened as she saw the fireball.

"Christy please." Billie pleaded to her sister.

"There evil Billie. And you chose them." Christy shouted thrusting the fireball at Billie.

"Paige!" Phoebe called.

"Fireball." Paige called out sending the fireball into the wall before Billie could.

"No Christy. We're not the evil ones. The triad have manipulated you're mind to think we are but we're not." Phoebe said trying to convince Christy of the truth.

"You would say that. You're not gonna admit you're evil." Christy spat at Phoebe.

"No Christy their not evil, their good. The triad and Dumain was manipulating us the whole time." Billie said desperate for her sister to listen to her.

"I'm not the one being manipulated Billie. You are." She said fiercely.

"Christy!" Billie said in one final attempt.

Once again Christy created another fireball in the air. Only this time before she could throw it towards them, Phoebe had thrown a potion towards Christy which exploded at her feet and smoke rose up causing her body to glow. The fire ball in the air died.

Piper, Paige, Billie and Christy all looked confused.

"What happened? What did you do to me?" Christy screamed.

"I bound you're powers." Phoebe answered.

"When did..." Paige begun.

"When Piper told me we died, I knew we needed another plan. When we we're making the potions Billie brushed past me and I got a premonition. I saw you die Christy. If you died again Billie would just go back in time and save you and we would be going in circles. My nephew Chris apparently knows my premonition face well and of course the future because he suggested I bind you're powers instead of killing you. You've been brainwashed Christy but you don't deserve to die for that." Phoebe said looking her in the eye.

Christy tried to create another fire ball but failed. She looked at all them and realised she was outnumbered and powerless. She did only thing she could think of. She turned to run. Before she could run out of the door Billie used her power and flung Christy into the wall a bit harder then she would of liked. The action knocked Christy unconscious.

Billie ran over and kneeled over her sister. She was beautiful but she had become ugly. The Triad had twisted her mind so much that she was simply now a killing machine. She would never get her sister back. It all became too much for Billie and she burst out crying.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige all looked at each other uneasily. Phoebe moved forward and bent down to comfort Billie. Paige hesitated at first but did the same. Piper moved forward but didn't copy the action of her sisters.

"Billie. Why are you crying sweetie?" Said Phoebe as she rubbed her back.

"With everything that's happened I don't know what to do. They messed up her head so much. How do we get past this? How does she get back to good." She in-between sobs.

"I might know a way." Said a voice from behind. Piper turned round whilst the other three heads shot up.

In front of them was the angel of destiny that had taken Leo.

"Where's Leo?" Piper demanded.

The angel put out her hand and Leo materialised in sparkles. Piper smiled and ran towards Leo who embraced her with a massive hug.

"What do you mean you know a way?" Paige asked.

"Who are you?" Billie asked star struck at the being in front of her.

"She's an angel of destiny." Phoebe answered.

Billie gasped in surprise and looked at the holy being. She bowed her head. "It's honour."

"Don't bow Child. I am simply one being. You owe no praise or worship to me. The battle has been won and gone the way it was meant to." The angel of Destiny said with a smile as she glanced at Phoebe.

"Again so how can you help?" Paige chimed in.

"Well actually it's you that can help." She replied with another smile.

"Err cryptic much. You wanna maybe elaborate." Paige said.

"The charmed ones are bonded through their sisterhood and line of magic. It's what makes you the most powerful witches in the world. The Jenkins are powerful through their magic but not their sisterhood. Christy's morality was twisted but her morality isn't evil. She only believes she is doing good." The angel said.

Piper scoffed. "Yeah some good. Trying to kill us and using my son." She said under her breath but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Billie put her head down in shame. Phoebe caught Piper's eye and gave her a look that said 'Billie's right here.' Which Piper responded with her own look that said 'Does it look like I care?'

"I assure you Piper. The Halliwell's and Jenkins intertwined destiny is no more Christy's fault than that of yours and you're sisters. You were simply born into it. And now that you're intertwined paths have crossed over it's time for you all to go back on you're own paths." She said in her usual calm voice.

"Ok so how do we help Christy?" Phoebe asked.

"Like I said Phoebe the Jenkins are only powerful in magic and not sisterhood. If another set of sisters were to bless them in their bond then Christy would be on the road to recovery." The angel of Destiny said.

"Wait what do you mean bless them?" Paige asked confused.

"Wait you want us to give them the power of three?" Piper said furious.

"No Piper. They would still be the ultimate power only with their bond it would be stronger." The angel said.

"Yeah I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Piper said crossing her arms.

"Wait why aren't they bonded. Their sisters after all?" Paige asked.

"That's a good question Paige. Any sibling is bonded magic or no magic but perhaps you could look into you're own past to answer that question." The angel said with a smirk on her face.

The three sisters, Leo and Billie all looked at the angel of destiny in confusion. Paige thought the cryptic could get no higher and then she realised what had been said to her.

When she first met an angel of Destiny she had been a witch for a year and was still new to the craft. They had finally vanquished the source and the angel of destiny had offered them the chance to remove their powers and start afresh. The sisters declined the offer and the angel had revealed to Piper she was pregnant in a cryptic way too. Her own past with her sisters had only been a year long by that point. Her destiny started when she became a witch. The purpose was to reconstitute the charmed ones. After Prue's death they found Paige and herself, Piper and Phoebe became the new charmed ones.

That's when the realisation hit Paige. There was another sister. There had to be. They may of only been the ultimate power and not have the magical force like the power of three but clearly whereas the charmed ones had started with three to become the charmed ones, the Jenkins did not.

"Oh my god." Paige exclaimed.

"What?" Billie said.

"Oh my god." Paige said again.

"Paige?" Piper said.

"What? What is it?" Phoebe said.

"There's another sister." Paige said.

"What!" Said Phoebe.

"What?" Said Piper and Leo at the same time.

"WHAT?" Shouted Billie.

"You have another sister. I'm right aren't I?" Paige said to Billie and then the angel.

"Correction. Two." The angel of destiny said.

"I have two other sisters?" Billie said almost speechless.

"Yes." She answered.

"Well where are they? Why don't I know them? What happened? Why was this a secret?" Billie rambled on.

"The charmed ones have been prophesied since before they were born. Good and evil alike have waited for generations for the legendary charmed ones to walk among us. Good to fight the good fight and evil to rid the world of them. When the triad hatched the plan to use the ultimate power to fight the power of three it was with great intention. Each Warren witch was stronger then the last for generations but the triad feared that with the rise of the charmed ones they would multiply even more and their off spring would multiply even further until there were too many. So they found a set of good witches although not as powerful but powerful enough to go up against them. Their goal was for you all to wipe each other out. However they didn't want all four of you working together in case you're bond was stronger than anticipated and would stop you from achieving their plan. So they took both of you're sisters powers gave them to you and Christy who were most vulnerable to turning and you're others sisters know nothing of you, you're powers or each other."

"I don't believe it. But what about my parents? Why didn't they...how did it happen?" Billie asked still clinging to the unconscious Christy.

"They weren't you're parents Billie." She replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. The prologue part 2

Blessed: The A.B.C.D series

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Billie said as her eyes widened.

"You're parents are magical. They simply took two normal people and gave them kids so you weren't raised under magical influence." She replied with a grim smile.

Billie was speechless. In under 10 minutes she had learnt that her whole life had been a lie. Her whole life had been manipulated and planned out by the triad. Her parents weren't her real parents and she had two other sisters. She honestly didn't know what to say.

"Not to ruin the dramatic effect revelations or anything but I still don't understand how we're gonna be able to help Christy by blessing her." Paige said.

"Paige have you're sisters ever told you the tale of the first charmed sister getting married?" Asked the angel.

"I saw a flashback of Pipers wedding day once." Paige replied.

"Wrong sister." She said.

"Well I was at Phoebes and Piper got married before her." Paige retorted back confused. The last wedding had belonged to her so what was she talking about?

"Wrong sister." The angel said again.

If she wasn't talking about Piper and Phoebe there only had to be one candidate left. Prue. But Prue was never married. The love of her life died and she died a couple years later. Unless Prue got married before that.

"Prue?" Paige said.

"Hmmmmm." She replied and nodded her head.

"Prue's never been married." Paige stated.

"Yes she has Paige." Leo said finally speaking up.

"What?" Paige exclaimed.

"It wasn't a consenting marriage but she got married first to a Warlock." He explained.

"Ok then. You learn something new everyday." Paige said.

"I think I get it. When Prue was married. Phoebe and Piper became warlocks too and the book became evil. If you had been apart of the power of three Paige you would of become one too. The point is through one sister being evil the other two turned as well. Without their bond they are susceptible to evil. Christy is not evil her morality has been warped but with her bond being intact with her sister she can go on the road to recovery." Leo explained.

"Exactly. The triad took the bond away but the power of three is strong enough to give it back." The angel said.

"Hold on a minute. When Phoebe became queen of the underworld me and Paige didn't become evil. How do we know that giving them the bond won't make them all like Christy and try to kill us again? Seeming as two are susceptible as it is." Piper said interjecting this idea of their being another power of three or four in this case.

"Prue's marriage was against her will. She didn't naturally accept evil. Which meant that you're evil was forced on you. Phoebe was in love naturally and chose it wasn't forced on you. That's why you didn't turn. Also Cole wasn't a demon anymore he was simply a human who fight the source. And to answer you're question, It's not in their destiny Piper. You're paths have crossed and if you choose is to, they can cross again but no longer on the path of war. The battle is over. It's no longer in either set of sisters.

"So if we bless them with their bond what happens next?" Paige asked whilst forming a giant headache.

"They do what was destined for them. To fight evil and protect the innocent. Just like you." The angel said.

"So you do want them to become the new charmed ones?" Piper said accusingly.

"No Piper their the ultimate power and will always be the ultimate power however with you're blessing they can become the blessed ones." She said to Piper.

Piper didn't like the idea. After everything Billie and Christy did, She couldn't afford to trust them.

"Piper." Billie said looking up at her.

Piper turned around with a stony expression on her face.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I really am. I thought we were doing the right thing. I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted my sister back and now I can all of them back. Please I know I've done wrong but let me make it up. Let me right my wrongs with my sisters. Please." Billie begged.

Piper just stared at her. She wasn't ready to forgive them.

"Piper. The next generation is still a bit young. It wouldn't be bad to have the next best thing on the block when we can't step in." Phoebe said moving toward Piper.

"And we can always keep an eye on them and if they mess up, we strip them of their powers or I'll personally make sure the elders do." Paige said firmly.

"Absolutely." Billie said nodding her head frantically. She didn't like the tone Paige used. It was like her mother had scolded her. She didn't like the idea of the charmed ones taking away her powers but after everything that happened she wouldn't argue back. Not if it meant her and her sister/sisters could be together and prove themselves to charmed ones and the elders.

Piper looked conflicted. She was clearly being out voted here.

"Fine. We'll say the spell but on a few conditions." Piper said in a tight lipped voice.

"Ok." Billie said. You could hear she was worried. She knew when Piper was on the edge of blowing up something.

"Condition number 1. If you or Christy or anyone else ever touch either one of my sons and harm them or any future children that come from me or my sisters. Know I will vanquish you and if my sisters, my husband or anybody else manages to stop me. The stripping potion or spell will be with me." Piper said with a venomous tone.

Billie gulped but nodded her head.

"Condition number 2. You stay away from the manor. If you even need our help you call for Paige or you call but I don't trust you enough to be where my children are anymore." She said still venomous.

Again Billie nodded her head only she put her head down. It hurt her to know that she could of hurt Wyatt. Phoebe felt sorry for her but it would be best not to mess with Piper after this ordeal and although she didn't hold as much of grudge towards Billie and Christy, they did try to kill her and sisters.

"Condition number 3. You burn that book of yours." Piper said.

"What?" Billie said.

"You told us that you had a little book that had everything on us and the book of shadows. You want start again then you burn it. If you decide that you're gonna try and kill us again, I'm making sure you can't put spells on us again or use our own potions against us." Piper said firmly.

Paige bristled. Billie was like her when she first started liking magic. She had learnt so much especially from them. Billie loved magic however she preferred practical magic as opposed to theory but she had achieved it. So it would hurt to have it taken away.

"But Piper what about the others. I would need to teach them." Billie said. She didn't want to give her book. She needed to be reasonable.

"My sisters and I may of had the book of shadows but we did it by ourselves and we only had each other. As far as I'm aware you and Christy got it easy. You Billie wanted to be like us when you first met us and now you're about to become the knock off version. So you can do it the hard way. You're starting again so if you want a clean slate then you're going to wipe it clean. That includes the knowledge you've acquired of us. Like I said Billie I won't having using our magic against us again." Piper said in a final tone.

"Piper..."

"Phoebe, Billie and Christy a little while killed you and almost killed my son. Now you want to make her and her sisters a force that can be even more powerful and rival us even more so the least they can do is not know our magic and lives in full detail." Piper said turning her fury on Phoebe.

"She's got a point Phoebe." Paige stated.

"You can take it or leave it." Piper said to Billie.

She looked toward Phoebe who could only shrug at her with look that said 'sorry honey.'

Billie put head down. A tear rolled from her eye before slowly nodded her head.

"Good. That's my conditions done. You break them and so help me god Billie...

"She'll blow you're ass to bits. Ok I think that's done. Billie I guess you're on probation which I have no doubt you won't fail. So how do we do this?" Phoebe said interrupting Piper and facing the angel of destiny.

"How did you gain you're powers?" She asked in her usual cryptic tone.

"With a spell. Ok I guess we bless the Jenkins with a spell." Phoebe said turning to her sisters.

"What kind?" Paige said.

"I think I have an idea. Billie stay put. You two triquetra." Phoebe stated and moved toward them. Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand. Piper didn't move.

"Piper please." Phoebe said. Piper sighed before moving forward and grabbing Phoebe's and Paige hands. The three stood around Billie and the unconscious Christy.

"Hear now the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, We call upon the ancient Power. Sisters to sisters we bless these four, with their bond and magic forever more. Witches to witches we share our good and restore magic that was took." Phoebe said.

A blue light erupted around the five of them. Billie and Christy then glowed yellow before light went away. The room shook a little before the blue light then fizzled out.

"Phoebe." Piper said.

"Fine." Phoebe said. "So that Piper can again trust, remove the magical knowledge learnt from us so Billie and Christy can start again but retain their memories of everything." Phoebe said on the spot.

Once again Billie and Christy glowed yellow but it came from the heads. The yellow light fizzle out.

"How do you feel?" Paige asked.

"Fine." Billie said surprised.

"How do you vanquish a grimlock?" Leo asked.

"I don't remember. It's weird I can remember all the vanquishes and stuff but I don't remember how to do it. " Billie said.

"So what now?" Paige asked turning to the angel.

"Now you all continue with you're destiny. Billie and sisters will still be the ultimate power but have been blessed with good. They are forever more the blessed ones. Now Billie you must find you're sisters. They will have newly acquired powers and a whole new life ahead of them." The angel of destiny stated.

"Can I project to them or will that not work?" Billie said excited now.

"You no longer have the power Billie." She said calmly to her.

"What? Why?" Billie said upset. How was she meant to find them without her power.

"The power was never yours to begin with. It belongs to you're oldest sister. Who will have now received it. And you're younger sister has received her Pyrokinesis back and you and Christy have retained you're original powers of Telepathy and Telekinesis." She said to her.

"So how do I find them?" Billie asked feeling deflated.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now I bid all you a farewell and good luck." She said and smiled and with that the angel of destiny was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. The prologue part 3

Blessed: The A.B.C.D series

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was left in a uncomfortable silence except Christy who was still knocked unconscious.

"Well let's go home." Phoebe said kindly fusing the awkward tension.

Billie grabbed onto one of Phoebe's leg and Paige took them home.

When they arrived at the manor Paige instantly grabbed onto Billie and Christy and orbed them to Billies dorm room. She orbed Christy on the bed and helped up Billie.

"Shouldn't she have woke up by now." Billie asked worried sitting on the bed.

"She needs time to rest." Paige said. "Listen I know that Piper just asked a lot of you and I'm inclined to agree with her on some of it, maybe not all but definitely some. I know it can't be easy either so I'm gonna try and make this as easy as possible. I mean I am still you're whitelighter." Paige said.

"Paige how do I find my sisters?" Billie asked.

"Well they will be two new witches on market. The elders won't let that go unnoticed. I can dig around but in the meantime you should get some rest. Sleeping potion." Paige said and then called out. A potion orbed into her hand.

"I don't need that. Trust me I'm exhausted." Billie said sounding genuinely tired.

"It's not for you." Paige said and then walked over to Christy.

"She's already unconscious." Billie said scared that their was an ulterior motive.

"Yes and she also tried to kill you earlier. Leo and the angel of destiny said she would be on the road to recovery. 15 years of manipulation isn't going to go away. Us blessing is you guys is that you're bond connects so she can be better. She is good but had her morality has been twisted for the worse.

There's no guarantee she will think she's not doing right thing by killing us. She may only have telepathy now but as she's already proved it's dangerous power and she was taught well to be a manipulative person and in her eyes you betrayed her. She might make you pay for that." Paige said opening Christy's mouth and pouring the potion down her throat.

Billie looked at Christy she looked so peaceful. It was like the last few months didn't happen. What Paige had said was true. There was no guarantee that Christy could be saved but the angel of destiny seemed to think otherwise. Maybe there was hope for Christy. The angel had implied it. So it had to be true. Didn't it?

"Back in my crazy craft days I made potions and kits for days. Kit. (a bag orbs to her hand.) The potion I gave to Christy should keep her out for 24 hours. We can find you're sisters and I guess parents." Paige said.

Billies heart jolted. She had only really just thought about that revelation. Her parents who she had mourned over and gone to their funeral wasn't even her real parents.

"In the kit is 3 vanquishing potions. 5 crystals. 2 Athame's. A healing paste. It doesn't actually heal but it soothes the pain. Another sleeping potion and a stripping power potion." She finished and put the bag on the desk.

"Crystal. Circle. (The crystals left the bag and surrounded the bed that Christy was on.) Now you'll obviously going to wake up before her so make sure you remove a crystal and give her the other potion and then put it back. Now rest. When you wake up call me." Paige said and orbed out.

Billie looked over at Christy. She was safe and sound and would be asleep for the next 24 hours. She felt uncomfortable. Everything was so raw. A lot of emotions were going through her body and she did not know how to feel about it. She didn't know whether to feel relief, excitement, guilt or be feel ashamed. She could take a good guess that she felt all these emotions. Her head was killing her. She went from trying to kill the sisters last night to being told she had family out there. It was a lot for her head to take. She went over to her bed and laid down. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. The whole situation had tired her out so much that as fast as her head hit the pillow she was gone.

When she woke up it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the light. She rubbed them until she could open them. It was probably the best sleep she had, had in months. It took her a moment to remember why it was such a good sleep. She quickly turned her head to see her sister still unconscious on the bed. It was still daylight. Why had she woken up so quickly? She looked at the alarm clock on her desk and saw the time. Dead on 10 o'clock in the morning. Woah. She seriously needed the rest. It was after 2 o'clock in the afternoon when she came to the manor yesterday.

She looked at Christy again. She would have maybe four to five hours left until she woke up. Would she be any different? Leo only said recovery. Paige said there was no guarantee. Piper would of just tried to blow her up.

She decided she would call for Paige.

"Paige." She said looking up.

A few moments later Paige orbed in front of her with blue strap bag around her.

"Morning." She said. Billie could hear that it wasn't her usual tone. Paige was still upset but then She couldn't expect her to not be.

"Morning." Billie said as upbeat as she could muster.

"I can see you needed the rest. How are you feeling?" Paige said. The under lying tone was getting to Billie.

"I've had better days. I've had worse." Billie answered honestly.

"Hear, hear." Paige said before looking over at Christy.

"So um do you have any Idea how to find my sisters?" Billie said slightly uncomfortable. Paige wasn't Piper but she could be very intimidating when she was ready and things were still very awkward.

"Yes. I went to the elders and they found them." Paige said.

"Great let's go." Billie said excitedly. She was nervous but that didn't matter. Her family was more important.

"Actually we can't." Paige said in a grim voice.

"What? Why?" Billie asked with her excitement fading. 'Had something happened to her sisters?'

"The elders think that if it's you're destiny to find you're sisters you will but for the sake of everything that happened you and Christy need to prove yourself first. They've revoked me as you're whitelighter." Paige said with no visible emotion. Billie couldn't tell if she was happy or sad about this information.

"What?" She said. You could hear the heart broken tone.

"They want you and Christy to prove yourself before you're sisters get involved. You will find you're sisters but you're on your own. The elders have assigned you a new whitelighter. I'm sure you'll meet them soon but in the mean time they want you to focus on Christy. However there is better news. I gave the elders a whole overview of you're situation and Pipers conditions so they are being generous and helping you out." Paige said removing the bag from around her. She opened it and pulled out a long white crystal.

"What is that?" Billie asked.

"A magical head start. You'll need a proper place to stay, financial security and seeming as you're magical knowledge has been taken away from you this will help you out so the elders specifically gave this to you." Paige handing it over to Billie.

"If the elders want me to prove myself then why give me this?" Billie asked confused as she took the crystal.

"The elders are trusting you. You're being given the chance to prove the ultimate power isn't evil. You were susceptible to evil and if you're to fight for the greater they need to know that you and Christy won't go down the wrong path again." Paige stated stopping Billie from defending herself. It wasn't her choice she was simply the messenger.

"So exactly what will this do?" Billie asked looking at the strange crystal she held.

"You cast a spell with you're blood and the crystal will be tuned to you. However the elders have limited its power and how you use it. If you want a house then you cast a spell. If you need money for the house you cast a spell. That doesn't mean you don't work in the future, it just means Christy isn't adjusted properly so she'll need you around. Not to mention the elders have suggested you guys make you're own book of shadows." Paige said explaining to Billie what the elders said to her.

"I have one." Billie exclaimed to Paige. Referring to her little black book.

"Yes and one of Pipers conditions was you not using our magic and knowledge. The spell erased everything in you're book (she takes out the black book and gives it too Billie who sees it's empty.) So you can make a new one. The crystal will do it. You won't be able to do anything else and don't get it twisted. The crystal will only choose one house. Will only create one book and as for the money it will only be for Bills and mortgage nothing fancy like clothes and stuff. However keep the crystal in the house and safe it will keep working." Paige said taking out a piece of Paper.

"Once you read this a whole new life begins." Paige said and she walked over to the desk and took out of the kit, the Athame. She walked back over.

"And what about my sisters or parents." Billie asked.

"Like the angel said you're destined to meet them." Paige answered.

"And you?" Billie asked in a small and anxious voice.

"Well you'll get a new whitelighter but if you need me you can call but for the sake of Christy you better do that when she's not around." Paige said with a small smile.

Billie took a deep breath.

She took the paper and athame. She then went and sat on the bed and crossed her legs. She took the athame and sliced her hand which hurt like hell but she bared the pain if it meant a better life for her sister.

She then squeezed her hand to let the blood drip onto the crystal which glowed immediately like it had been powered up. She could see the blood being absorbed and swirling in the middle of crystal. Paige came over and healed her hand.

Billie then took up the piece of paper. She looked over at Christy before turning back and began reading the spell."

"Crystal, Crystal of ancient light. I tune you to my bloods fight. Our magic, our soul , our body and mind. The Jenkins are now forever intertwined." Billie said. She felt a indescribable feeling through her and looked at Christy to see her glowing before it stopped. The crystal went blood red before glowing white again.

"Did it work?" Billie asked.

"I think so." Paige answered.

"So what now?" Billie asked.

"You wipe the slate clean and you start again. You're a now a blessed one." Paige told her.

Once again Billie took a deep breath. She didn't know what was ahead of her but she had Christy who she would help and she had two other sisters who she would find. She was unsure of how it would pan out but she knew it would all work out. She just didn't know how long that would take but she was about to find out.

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Ok so let me know what you guys think thanks.


End file.
